


Just Tissue

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abortion, Cannibalism, Guro, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Dante will do anything to please his brother, no matter how drastic the measures.





	Just Tissue

He could tell that there was something growing inside of him… and he  _despised_ it.  
  
Where Dante would have glowed with joy and wrapped his arms around his hips, relished in the sensation and looked the perfect father, Vergil merely seethed. He was far more pallid, his body more taut and muscles more pronounced from going underfed for so long, features pinched and the sockets of his eyes dark— he was in no fit state to carry life inside him and it especially infuriated him that he had been proved right.  
  
_Your cock… will never touch me again. Do you understand?_

 _  
_ He peeled his uterus open like some kind of horrid fruit and it burst onto Dante’s face with blood and the sad beginnings of amniotic fluid… and did not flinch. Vergil’s brow stayed furrowed and hard, his scowl so deep that it seemed carved into him as the blade of Yamato began to scrape around inside him and shave away the tissues that he did not want.

  
All Dante wanted to do was kiss it. The rich, beautiful wound looked like luscious, bloody lips but  he was forbidden to move; he stayed perfectly still, just as he was bade to do so, and felt tears sting in his eyes.

  
“Don’t be so pathetic,” came a stone-cold warning. “This was your fault. You should really be the one doing it, but you’d just  _fuck it up,”_ Vergil spat. He did not trust Dante to hurt him like this. He only trusted himself to hurt Dante like this. He shuddered as he looked down at the stringy sac and clods of meat that glistened on his blade… and proffered them forwards.

  
Dante balked, looking between Yamato’s sick platter and Vergil’s incensed eyes.

  
“ _Eat it_.”

  
What kind of glutton could turn down meat as fresh as this? Of tissue so soft and new that it could not have been fresher in any way possible… but god, it hurt. Fat tears ran from Dante’s eyes as Vergil held the mess up towards his eyes, forcing him to confront what would have been their child.

  
“You’re the one that loves to eat so much. Lost your appetite?”

  
Why did he want it so much? This once-in-a-lifetime morsel… a pathetic, sad cluster of cells and flesh and cooling drippings, sliding off the edge of a blade. It could have been something so beautiful. Dante’s heart ached as he parted his lips and tilted his head back, then leant forwards… and wrapped his lips around Yamato. He scooped up the uterine lining and sac with his tongue, then pulled them into his mouth with his lips and came off of the sword with his mouth hanging open— the organic matter sat on his tongue like a lead weight. Vergil did not let him linger. A hand whipped down, wrapped around Dante’s jaw and closed it for him— but when he saw a loose string of flesh, he scooped it up and past Dante’s lip.  
  
“Go on,” came Vergil’s low, dangerous dare.  
  
Glassy-eyed, Dante chewed.  
  
There wasn’t much, not really. So pitifully small, barely even enough to crush in his teeth. He swallowed and mostly just tasted blood and something vaguely stringy going down with his spittle. He wiped his face, smoothing everything in towards his mouth but there just wasn’t a lot at all. Meanwhile, Vergil pinched his skin together to encourage it to heal. Dante watched it knit back together and raised a hand to touch it— bizarrely, Vergil  _let him_  and that was enough to embolden him further. Fingers were joined by lips and Dante kissed at the wound, at the impromptu c-section, placing soft, sucking kisses where his child had laid if only for a short while.  
  
Vergil’s hand came down on Dante’s head and smoothed his hair back, stroking his fingers through it until they looked the same; he healed as locks of Dante’s stubborn hair came loose and sat long around his face, as rivers of blood dried up and Dante licked them clear, smearing it with his already-sullied tongue.  
  
But as arms raised to wrap around him, Vergil stepped away.  
  
That was his lot.


End file.
